


Octopuses Don’t Give Flowers

by thnderchld



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jet gets katara flowers while hes drunk, its just them being cute, theres no conflict here like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnderchld/pseuds/thnderchld
Summary: Katara’s almost-boyfriend, Jet, shows up at her door drunken and excited.





	Octopuses Don’t Give Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainLordAuditor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLordAuditor/gifts).



Katara knows the sound of drunken people coming home. Tucked up in the apartment she calls her own, she hears the sound of laughter at the end of the hall. One of the voices sound vaguely familiar, and she almost jumps out of her skin when she hears a knock against the door. Then her name, “Kataraaaa,” slurred in the drunk voice of her almost-boyfriend, long-time friend.

She throws on a dressing gown and pries the door open a crack. Sure enough, Jet stands there with hair a mess and pupils blown wide with alcohol. He sways, one hand against the doorframe and one behind his back.

Katara raises an eyebrow as he thrusts forward a bouquet of tulips, something he must have spent a lot on. “What-”

“Do you like them? I walked past a florist on the way here and they were really nice and they had these big flowers and they were blue like your favourite colour and I hope you like them I got a receipt so if not-”

Katara cuts him off by pressing her mouth to his, hands wrapping around the bouquet. “I love it, Jet. It means a lot.” Through the drunken haze his mouth spreads into a grin, that familiar gleam of joy in his eye. He has to lean down to kiss her forehead, a little messy but warm. “Now you need to come to bed, I’m not letting you wander the streets like that.”

Jet laughs something gravelly and low, staggering in beside her. She’s never known a drunk like him, and she’d be lying if some part of her didn’t warm at the sight of him.

-

4 months into their relationship, and his drinking isn’t widespread. But Katara is used to it when she hears his knuckles on the door. She opens it and finds him in a half-tucked flannel, his chin tipped in that pride way of his that makes him so radiant.

“How much _are_ these?” She hides a laugh, watching his pout. She opens the door and lets his gaze fall upon the living room, where every table and chair is covered in vases and bouquets. A few pot plants next to the TV, a succulent on a book.

“Changes,” he brushes his knuckles against her fingers and she links them, swaying closer toward the steady weight of him. “This one’s not expensive, promise. Plus, beautiful people deserve beautiful plants!” He grins and bows with a flourish, showing the bundle of wildflowers. “Plus, I’d give them back if you told me to.”

“You know I never will,” she grins to match his own, letting his hand pass along the braid of her hair, pushing strands behind her ear. “Why are you such an expensive drunk? You could be spending it on much more useful things.”

Jet steps into the apartment and sits down on her rocking chair after moving away a cactus. “This money is my own money, I can use it on what I like. And I like you!”

Katara laughs and settles on his lap, his head cradled by her smooth, cool hands. “Do you think you’ll ever stop?” She drops her hands and rests her head against his chin, letting his arm wrap around her waist. “Or will you always be like this?”

“I hope I’m always a nice drunk.” He falls into silence, rocking back and forth a little. “Do you think octopus will ever make cities? Have you ever seen an octopus in an aquarium- they’re so cute but they’re so smart that it makes me uncomfortable? I’ve eaten calamari! Do you think they know, Katara?!”

Katara puts a hand over his mouth. “Calamari are squids and they’re dumb as shit, I think you’re safe.” She moves her hand away and he looks down at her. “But with cities… I don’t know. But I do know that an octopus will probably never give his girlfriend flowers.”


End file.
